M, G, and H
by kaarasu
Summary: G adalah Gaara, H adalah Hinata. M adalah...? G adalah... dan H adalah...


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

M, G, and H © kaarasu.

**.**

**.**

[p]

**.**

**.**

M adalah merah.

Merah itu bisa berarti banyak. Bisa merah darah. Merah merek. Merah warna. Merah nama. Ada macam-macam merah. Merah satu dengan yang lainnya pun berbeda. Tapi, merah yang dibicarakan di sini adalah M, merahnya Gaara. Ya, kalian tahu Gaara itu merah, rambutnya.

H adalah Hinata.

Hinata itu artinya _sunny __place_. Tempat yang mendapatkan cahaya matahari. Tapi, di sini kita tidak akan membicarakan tempat-tempat terbuka yang kaya akan cahaya matahari, tidak, kita membicarakan H-nya Hinata.

**.**

**.**

M adalah maniau [ ま に あ う ].

Gaara orang yang tidak suka kompromi terhadap keterlambatan seseorang. Dia juga bukan orang yang suka datang terlambat. Gaara memang orang yang tepat waktu. Jadi, ada alasan kenapa sekarang Gaara benar-benar bersyukur karena ia dididik menjadi anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu suka keterlambatan.

Harusnya sekarang Gaara sudah ada di rumah, duduk di depan televisi sambil menggerak-gerakkan stik _PS_-nya. Tapi, kini ia malah masih berada di depan parkiran mobil, tepat di samping mobilnya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke badan mobil. Gaara sedang menunggu. Menunggu seperempat jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang disepakati. Ya, tapi itu tidak masalah.

Menurut _stopwatch_ sekarang sudah lebih dari 15 menit lebih 2 detik. Tapi, syukurlah Gaara tidak membawa _stopwatch_, HP pun ia tinggal di dalam mobil, dan kita harus bersyukur karena jam mau pun hal apa pun yang bisa menunjukkan pukul berapa sekarang sedang tidak ada di dekat Gaara. Karena, kalau berada di dekatnya bisa-bisa sekarang Gaara sudah pulang ke rumah karena sikap ketepatwaktuannya atau malah kecewa karena dikira sudah ditolak karena orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang dan itu memberinya tanda kalau ia sudah ditolak.

Yep, kamu tahu maksudku? Ya! Benar sekali! Gaara mau nembak seseorang!

15 menit 30 detik. Ah, akhirnya yang ditunggu Gaara sudah datang. Gaara menunggu seorang gadis yang nampak canggung tapi tetap mendekatinya. "Lo lama." _To__ the __point _banget.

"U—uh... maaf... aku tadi i-izin tidak hadir k-klub dulu jadi lama, um m-maaf..." harusnya Gaara senang karena gadis ini bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk Gaara.

"Oh." Gitu aja, nih, responnya?

"Umm... j-jadi... a-ada apa, G-Gaara-san?"

"Gue mau ngomong." Mendapat tanda bahwa gadis itu mendengarkannya, Gaara melanjutkan, "Gue suka lo."

Eh?

Gadis itu malah terlihat kebingungan. Gaara serius, nih? Tapi kok datar banget, ya, ekspresinya itu sepeti orang yang lagi baca naskah drama yang _fresh_, baru diterima hari itu juga. Tidak terdefinisikan, tidak terbaca ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Gaara.

"A-ano, umm, a-ah..." Gadis ini harus bilang apa?

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Gaara mulai tidak sabar, menarik lengan gadis itu untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Ditatapnya mata pucat itu. "Apa harus gue ulang biar lo paham? Gue suka lo." Gaara... itu benar-benar tidak romantis... gadis itu sekarang terlihat ketakutan.

Mereka terdiam entah berapa lama. Gaara sibuk menerka apa yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis indigo ini setelah dia mengucapkan kata sukanya.

"Jadi?

"Uh..."

"Lo jawab apa?"

"... y-ya."

"Hm?"

"Y-ya, a-aku juga s-s-s-suka..."

"Bagus."

Gaara menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tepat menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Karena tepat setelah gadis itu menjawab—atau merespon?—pernyataannya dia mendapat sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya, si pirang berisik, yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyatakannya atau nanti akan didahului si Uchiha Muda yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan gadis indigo yang sekarang benar-benar merona seperti orang demam.

Tapi nyatanya ia lebih tepat waktu dari yang si pirang duga.

Gaara memang benar-benar tepat waktu—maniau [ ま に あ う ].

**.**

**.**

[**A/N**: uhm, sebelumnya, perkenalkan, saya kaarasu/kc. Salam kenal^^. Mungkin hanya ini dulu saja. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, jangan sungkan buat ingatkan. Terima kasih.]

_con/rev/flame_?


End file.
